


What's your favorite scary movie?

by uhhhzimzalabim



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Horror, Murder, Scream AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhhzimzalabim/pseuds/uhhhzimzalabim
Summary: The Twice girls, as they were called around their university population, were quite popular in comparison to their peers. You had Im Nayeon, who despite her beautiful appearance, could easily school you in anything when she wants to. Yoo Jeongyeon, the genius of Seoul University. Give her absolutely anything to solve and she’ll solve it in 20 seconds. Hirai Momo, who physically excels in everything. Minatozaki Sana, who’s so charismatic that she could get you to give her anything she wants in minutes. Park Jihyo, who is intimidating and can easily command a room to her will. Myoui Mina, who despite being quiet in nature could easily take a room's attention with her graceful but precise actions. Kim Dahyun and Son Chaeyoung, the fine art prodigies who are sure to have a future spot in the entertainment industry. Chou Tzuyu, who’s financial status and her unreal beauty ensure that she’s untouchable.This story isn’t about all nine of them though. This story revolves around Myoui Mina. Let us dive into what happened at the Seoul University campus. What does Myoui Mina have to do with it though?“What’s your favorite scary movie?”
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	What's your favorite scary movie?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of the scream film series and the tv show. The whole thing that inspired this was the song final girl by graveyardguy. Have fun reading. Of course please let me know what you think of in the comments below! Enjoy!

The phone rang.

“Hello?” Lee Sunmi answered the phone.

  
“Who is this?”

“Who are you trying to reach?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know.”

“I can tell you, you have the wrong number. It happens. Goodbye.” Sunmi hung up the phone and put it into her pocket. She walked away but heard the phone ring again.

  
Sunmi sighed before picking it up again.

“Hello?”

“I’m sorry for calling again. I just wanted to apologize.” The mysterious caller said.

“You’re forgiven. Bye now.”

“Wait!” Sunmi hung up the phone before the caller could get any other words out.

Sunmi pocketed her phone and walked back towards her kitchen to prepare the popcorn she had planned for her little movie night. Besides the odd calls, she was actually having a nice night. The horror movie she had paused at the start of the movie was patiently waiting. She was checking on the popcorn when she heard the phone ring again. Sunmi grabbed her phone out of her pocket and answered it. “Hello?”

“Why’d you hang up on me?” The mysterious caller questioned.

“Who is this?”

“If you tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine.”

“Nuh-uh. Not happening.” Sunmi shook the jiffy pop on her oven.

“What’s that noise?” The caller questioned.

“I’m making popcorn. I’m about to watch a scary movie.”   
  


“Oh yeah? What’s your favorite scary movie?”

“Hm. I don’t think I have one.”

“Oh c’mon. You have to have a favorite scary movie.”

“Hm I guess scream?”

“Ah so you like cliche slasher movies too?”

“What can I say? I’m a fan of the classics.”

“You’re about to be in a classic pretty soon.” The caller said with an ominous tone.

“What’d you say?” Sunmi said fearfully.

  
“I said you should be in a classic pretty soon. You sound pretty.”

  
“That’s not what you said the first time.”

“What did you think I said?”

  
“Listen I have to go.” Sunmi said in a rush

  
“Hey woah what’s the rush? I thought we were talking? Don’t hang up on me.”

Sunmi hung up before instantly receiving another call. Sunmi couldn’t even get a word out before the caller said something that instantly ran chills up her spine.

  
“Listen to me, Lee Sunmi. You hang up on me one more time, and I’ll make sure nobody ever knows where your body is. Now here’s what we’re going to do okay? All I want you to do is answer me one single question. You get it right and I’ll let you live, okay? You get it wrong, well, you’re just going to have to find out.” The killer laughed.

  
“Please. Please let me live. Please I’ll do anything.”

“Nuh-uh-uh. Is the big bully really begging right now? Don’t forget what you did, Lee Sunmi. You deserve what’s coming to you next.”

“I’ll call the fucking police you hear me?!”

  
The caller chuckled again. “You can try. I give it 15 minutes at best for them to come over here. You know how shitty our police department can be. Now, one question okay? One question and I can leave you alone.”

“Why are you doing this?” Sunmi said with a sob.   
  
“Think of it as revenge for those you’ve wrong, Lee. Answer the fucking question. It’s easy. You mentioned slasher movies earlier. Tell me. What movie is credited as being the first ever movie to introduce the slasher genre?”

“That’s easy! That’s Halloween.” Silence was heard on the other line of the call. Sunmi, for a second, actually believed that she was finally safe. At least until she heard a loud laugh on the line. “I'm right, you asshole. I know I am.”

“God. It’s Torso by Sergio Martino, you dumb bitch. Not many people know this so it’s okay, I guess. I can give you one more question if you want, that is if you want.”

Sunmi walked slowly towards the front door in hopes to get a head start on running outside. “Please. I’ll do anything.”

“Alright, your last question. I want to ask you, do you know where I am, Sunmi? Am I upstairs or downstairs?”

  
Sunmi gulped, took a breath, exhaled, and finally answered. “You’re upstairs.” Sunmi made a break for the front door. Only the closet door next to the front door opened. There, stood the caller, with a ghostface mask. “Wrong!” The caller made a swipe towards Sunmi with his knife but Sunmi was able to dodge out of their way in time.

She started running towards the street in hopes to flag someone down. Anyone. Only, the assailant broke through her window and successfully tackled her to the ground. Sunmi kicked her assailant and managed to knock them off of her. She saw headlights moving up towards the street and tried running for it again. She almost made it. Until she felt two arms throw her back to the ground.

Sunmi tried screaming but to no avail. Nobody was around to hear her. The assailant raised his knife and plunged deep into Sunmi’s heart. He took out the knife, to watch Sunmi slowly bleed out to their death. With what little strength Sunmi had left, she reached up and grabbed onto her attacker's mask to identify who was under the mask. When she did take it off, she heaved out a broken sentence. “Why? Why would you do this?”

The attacker raised his knife again. “It’s what you deserve, bitch.” One more plunge and Lee Sunmi laid lifeless.

The Twice girls, as they were called around their university population, were quite popular in comparison to their peers. You had Im Nayeon, who despite her beautiful appearance, could easily school you in anything when she wants to. Yoo Jeongyeon, the genius of Seoul University. Give her absolutely anything to solve and she’ll solve it in 20 seconds. Hirai Momo, who physically excels in everything. Minatozaki Sana, who’s so charismatic that she could get you to give her anything she wants in minutes. Park Jihyo, who is intimidating and can easily command a room to her will. Myoui Mina, who despite being quiet in nature could easily take a room's attention with her graceful but precise actions. Kim Dahyun and Son Chaeyoung, the fine art prodigies who are sure to have a future spot in the entertainment industry. Chou Tzuyu, who’s financial status and her unreal beauty ensure that she’s untouchable.

This story isn’t about all nine of them though. This story revolves around Myoui Mina. Let us dive into what happened at the Seoul University campus. What does Myoui Mina have to do with it though?

“What’s your favorite scary movie?”

“What?” Mina asked with a jump.

The girls around her started chuckling at her usual aloof behavior.

“Oh boy, leave it to Mina to get startled by a question.” Nayeon laughed. “Did you even hear me Mina?”

“No, I don’t believe I did.”

“Alright. Let me ask again for you. What is your favorite scary movie, Myoui Mina?”

“Oh I don’t know actually. Horror movies aren’t for me. Some of them are so cliche and tacky. Plus some of them are way too gory for me.” Mina timidly said.

“There is no way in hell you don’t watch horror movies Mina! Horror movies are great. Sure they may be tacky and cliche. That though, that is what makes horror movies so good. They follow a specific formula constantly. You have the main protagonist, who’s bound to be the final girl in all of this mess. You then have her ditzy best friend. You have the dumb male jock who tries way too hard throughout the entire movie. You have a person who’s totally aware of the situation but it’s too late for them in the long run. The gory details. That my friends, is where the fun part comes in. You see-” Nayeon was interrupted.

“Babe this is cool and all but please save this for another time. Also, you’re going off essentially about the scream movie. Look at the time. Class is about to start and I don’t want another late because of you.” Nayeon’s girlfriend Momo stated.

“Aw c'mon! Scream was the blueprint baby. Scream was the blueprint you hear me?! SCREAM WAS-” Nayeon’s yelling was interrupted once again by a hand over her mouth.

“Okay. Okay. I get it. You don’t need to make such a scene! The entire quad is looking at us.”

“My bad.” Nayeon sheepishly said. “You love me and my horror movie rants.”

“I do but not when it’s about to make me late!” Momo sang.

“Yeah can we please just leave already? I need to get to class Nayeon!” Jihyo said.

“Alright geez! Just know if we’re ever in a horror movie situation I’m not helping you guys out. You’re on your own! Except for my Momo. I’ll make sure she’s the last one standing, you bastards. Even if I have to do it myself!” Nayeon proclaimed.

  
“Alright come on. Get up guys. We’re going before Nayeon can stall us any longer and we’re forced to witness the makeout sesh about to happen.” Jeongyeon said.

“Oh please you’re one to talk Yoo. We all know behind closed doors you and Tzuyu are all over each other like a pair of bunny rabbits.” Jihyo said. 

Tzuyu buried her face in the crook of Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “Jihyo, you really want to start this? May I mention that we all walked in on you and Mina half naked in Tzuyu’s guest room?! Your entire relationship is built off of sexual tension! Had it not been for the game of seven minutes in heaven we played last year, you two still would’ve been tiptoeing around each other’s feelings.”

Chaeyoung and Dahyun laughed. “Oh no, don’t think you two out of this.” Jihyo interrupted. “You two never leave each other’s sides for Christ sakes. You two even tried to get the same classes together. It’s like you two need each other to breathe.”

Dahyun pouted and Chaeyoung put her hands over her ears. “Excuse me miss I can easily make you eat dirt but I’m a total sap when it comes to my girlfriend Mina. Dahyun and I have been together since middle school! We’re already used to each other’s presence!”

“Okay! Enough! C'mon we really need to go to class. I’m not going to be late because you guys care to make fun of each other’s relationships.” Momo explained.

So the girls said their goodbyes and left to their respective classes.

Mina walked into her class and sat down in her seat waiting for her teacher to come inside and calm the class. Mina did hear some suspicious stuff that may have caught her attention.

One of the guys in her class was speaking to his group of friends. “Did you guys hear? Lee Sunmi was gutted right in front of her house. Her parents saw the gory aftermath.”

“Dude that’s disgusting.”

“You’re joking right man?”

“Holy shit.”

Lee Sunmi dead? Mina thought. Maybe it’s what she finally deserves for being such a bitch to the school population. No what am I thinking? No one deserves to have their life ended like that. Right?

Mina didn’t get to explore that thought because her teacher soon came in. The serious expression on his face told her that she knew what he was going to say.

“As some of you might have heard already, Lee Sunmi was unfortunately brutally murdered last night. Counselors offices are open all school hours for those who may be in grief. If anyone has any information on her death, then please refer to the police officers at the local station. Now back to regular scheduled teaching…”

Mina stopped paying attention after that. She already learned this stuff in her textbook anyway. Lee Sunmi was murdered last night? Why though? Was it the constant bullying she did that pushed someone to the edge? Did she piss off the wrong person? Was it maybe just a freak accident? Was it a case of a robbery gone wrong, was she the wrong target? More and more scenarios kept popping up in Mina’s head. By the end of the class, she had more than enough reasons to justify and explain what happened to her.

Luckily for her, that was her last class. She didn’t have many classes today anyway. She had to go home soon. She had to meet her girlfriend in order for her to get a ride to her home. She was heading to the door when she felt hands block her vision.

  
“I know what you did last summer.” Sang the mystery person.

Mina giggled. “Oh yeah? What did I do?”

“You went on vacation in the woods with someone.” 

“Can you let me go Jihyo? I want to get home.” Mina said with a pouty face.

“Hm are you sure I’m Jihyo? How are you so sure?”

“You dummy. You’re the only person I spent the summer with.” Mina’s vision came back to her and there she saw her girlfriend.

  
“God damn it. I was really hoping I could keep up the mystery person act for a bit.” Jihyo said. “Now come on. Let’s get you home so we can hang out.”

“Wait. You forgot something.” Mina grabbed Jihyo’s arm and pulled her towards herself and gave Jihyo a kiss. “There. Way better. Lets go!”

The incredulous expression on Jihyo’s face made Mina laugh. “You’re nothing more than a teddy bear.”

“Hey! Don’t say that so loud babe. I could lose all my credit of being a badass!” Jihyo exclaimed.

Mina could only roll her eyes and drag Jihyo to her own car. Both quickly got into the car and started the car up to drive to Mina’s house. 

The way to Mina’s house was quite easy to get to. The problem is that it’s a bit isolated from the nearest neighbor near her. It’s nice because she can be as loud as she wants. On the other hand, if she were ever in any danger, it’d be quite hard to get to help. Not that she needed to anyway. There wasn’t exactly a need for extra security anyway. 

The car ride to Mina’s house was filled with idle chit chat until Jihyo brought up Lee Sunmi.

“So did you hear about Sunmi?” Jihyo said.

“Who hasn’t heard it at this point? I’m sure when we get to my house, it’ll be all over the news. It doesn’t make any sense babe. Sure, she was rude as any queen bee in a high school hierarchy should be, but that doesn’t give anyone the right to just murder her like that? I wonder who she pissed off to be killed like that.” 

“Who knows. I’ll be honest, Mina. She may have deserved it. She fucked up a lot of people’s lives. Bullied them into submission. Some people had to drop out because she wouldn’t stop terrorizing them. We shouldn’t even be mentioning the three people she drove to suicide. I’m not saying it was a necessary thing but maybe she had it coming.”

Mina didn’t know what to say after that so she looked away to stare outside the car window. Mina did feel another hand on top of hers soon after.

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” Jihyo brought her hand up to her lips and kissed it. “When we get to your house, we’ll watch any movies you want okay? I’ll even make any snacks you want.”

Mina made an uneasy smile, but for Jihyo’s ease she said, “There’s the teddy bear I know.”

Jihyo let go of her hand. “Now you lost hand holding privilege!”

After the harsh chat, the car was filled with pleasant silence. Both simply listening to the music playing on the radio.

When they did go to Mina’s house, Jihyo drove up into her driveway and both got out of the car. Mina noticed there were tracks from the dirt path leading up to her house.

“Hey Hyo, could you come over here really quick?” Mina muttered.

Jihyo ran over to Mina’s side. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t you see the tracks, Jihyo? You can’t tell me these don’t mean anything.”

“Babe. Don’t worry about it. It was probably your mailman or something trying to drop a package at your door.”

Mina seemed hesitant at first but one look at Jihyo comforted her enough to grab her hand and lead her into her house. Mina opened the door and dragged Jihyo inside. “C’mon you know where the tv is. Go queue up a movie. I’ll make us a snack.”

Jihyo gave her a quick kiss and turned towards the living room. Mina went the other direction to go grab chips from her kitchen and get a bowl to put them in.

“Hey babe!” Jihyo yelled.

“Yeah?” Mina questioned from her kitchen.

“What’s your favorite scary movie? I wanna know so we can watch it. It’s almost Halloween! Let's get into the spirit.”

Mina walked into the living room. “Baby. You should know that I don’t watch that type of stuff. It’s just not what I like. Surprise me.”

“Oh you’re going to love this one then. It’s called sleepaway camp. The ending is sure to leave you questioning what the fuck just happened.” Jihyo exclaimed.

Mina simply hummed and sat down on her couch. Jihyo soon started up the movie and turned around to sit down with Mina. Mina soon snuggled into Jihyo’s side. 

“My teddy bear.” Mina giggled

“Yeah?” Jihyo questioned. “I could be much more than a teddy bear.”

“Oh really? Then show me.” Mina challenged.

Jihyo gently grabbed Mina’s chin and pulled her in for a kiss. Mina hummed.

Things soon became heated between them. Jihyo went from Mina’s lips to her jawline then to her neck. Mina felt Jihyo’s hand trailing down from her waist to her thigh then inching higher. Mina felt what was happening and grabbed Jihyo’s wrist to put her hand on her waist again. Only Jihyo’s hand once again did the same motions. Unfortunately to Mina’s displeasure, she had to pull away.

“Okay times up teddy bear.”

Jihyo whined. “I don’t understand babe. A year ago, we got together because of seven minutes in heaven. We were going so well in that direction. Don’t get me wrong. I adore you so much Mina. I just want to show you that in my way. We’re adults, baby. We could do whatever we want.”

Mina sighed. “I know. Could you wait a bit more, Hyo? I just need a little bit of more time. Plus my parents are coming home from work soon.”

Jihyo brought her hand up to caress Mina’s cheek. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that. Think of it as the blue balls talking. Take your time baby. I can wait. I don’t want you feeling pressured at all. I want to be with you when you feel ready. I’m sorry.”

Mina kissed her again. “I know. Lets just watch the movie, okay?” Jihyo nodded and both of them were content in each other’s arms. Eventually, the movie did end.

“Wow. What the fuck? What was that ending?” Mina said.

“I know! It’s so shocking that it implemented itself as one of the most what the fuck endings in horror movies ever. It’s so cool.” Jihyo looked at the clock. “Holy shit, I’m gonna run late if I don’t leave right now. Sorry babe. You know how work is. I gotta go if I don’t wanna get fired. See you later.” Jihyo gave Mina a kiss then rushed out the door.

Mina chuckled. 

_ “Leave it to Hyo to be late because she wanted to have fun.” _ Mina thought.

Mina figured since the tv is already on, she might as well watch more movies. She returned to the couch and noticed how the chips were gone. Mina sighed. She was going to grab chips and a drink before her phone started ringing. She got her phone out of her pocket and noticed the caller ID was unknown. Mina shrugged it off thinking it was just a spam call. Until it called again. She answered it. Maybe it was something important.

“Hello?” Mina answered.

“Hello Mina.” The mystery person said.

“Who is this?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know? How’d you like the movie? Heard it was a good one.”

“Jihyo? You just left. Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Mina said teasingly.

“Are you alone in the house, Mina?”

“Hyo, you know this. You just left. How could you forget this?”

“Maybe that’s cause I’m not Jihyo.”

“Who are you then?”

“It’s not the question of who am I but where am I?”

“Okay then where are you?” Mina stuttered.

“Your front porch obviously.”

Mina stalked towards the front door. She reached for the lock. “I call your bluff.” Mina unlocked the door and swung it open. Mina quickly ran around her porch to check to see if anyone was around. When she figured out it was safe, she scoffed. “Where are you then?”

“Right here.”

“Can you see what I’m doing right now?”

“Mhm.”

“Then what am I doing right now?” Hm?” Mina put a finger up her nose. “What am I doing?”

Nothing but silence on the other line. “Right. Jihyo, just call me back when you get off your shift. I’ll talk to you later.”

“If you hang up on me, I’ll make sure nobody ever sees that pretty face of yours!” The caller yelled. “Do you wish to die, Mina? Lee Sunmi sure didn't.”

“Fuck you, jackass.” Mina ran inside and quickly locked the door to keep herself safe.

The door near the front door was swung open to reveal who was behind the call. The person in the ghost face mask taunted Mina by flaunting their phone. On there read her number. The person then pocketed his phone and brought out a knife. He even made a shooing motion towards Mina as if to taunt her.

_ Fuck this. I’m out of here.  _ Mina thought.

Mina tried going through the front door but she locked it. She tried unlocking it but she wasn’t fast enough. She barely managed to dodge the knife that was slashed her way. 

_ Fuck, if I can’t get out the front door, I have to go upstairs.  _ Mina thought.

Mina saw how the killer was about to throw the knife in her direction. As soon as she saw an opening, she kicked him with her leg. Luckily she was able to leave them momentarily in pain long enough to race up the stairs. Mina was so close to reaching her bedroom door but she felt a hand wrap around her ankle. She turned her head around to find the ghost face copy-cat grabbed her ankle and was about to stab her. Mina let out a scream and kicked the attacker again which managed to kick them off all the way down the stairs.

Mina finally managed to reach her bedroom door and slammed it shut. She barely locked the door before she felt a thud hit the door. Mina screamed. She knew that a wooden door wasn't going to hold up for long so she had to call 911 now. Mina grabbed her phone and quickly dialed 911.

“Help me please. There’s someone attacking me.”

The dispatcher asked for her address. Mina barely got out her address before the wood on the door cracked. Mina sobbed out a cry. She knew the door wasn't going to last long soon. She turned around and tried looking at a way for escape. The window. Fuck. She didn’t have a choice. The window is two stories long. She opened the window and swung her leg over the side. She breathed in a sigh but heard the door finally give in. She swung her head and saw her assailant try to catch up to her. 

Mina jumped from the window and landed on her back. She wheezed out a breath but luckily the adrenaline coursing through her body hasn’t let the pain kick in yet. She picked herself up and ran with all her energy towards the side. She was almost there before she collided with another body.

“Hey woah. What’s going on?”

“Jihyo?!” Mina shouted.

“What’s going on, Mina? I heard screaming.” Jihyo said.

“Please. We need to leave right now. He’s in the house. We need to go.” Mina pulled Jihyo’s body against her in an attempt for comfort. Everything would’ve felt okay had it not been for one key detail.

Mina heard it hit the dirt underneath her before she saw it. As she looked down, she started trembling in Jihyo’s arms. A knife glinted in the moonlight. It’s sharp edge taunting Mina.

“Mina? Baby, what’s wrong?” Jihyo tried gently grabbing Mina’s chin but Mina slapped her hand away.

“Get away from me.” Mina yelled.

“Mina Wait. Wait I can explain. Please.”

Luckily Mina saw the flashes of red and blue head up her driveway. After that, Mina could only remember hearing Jihyo’s distant yells. Everything after that was a blur. The car ride to the police station was uneventful enough that she can’t recall anything. It was after the questioning that she can remember what happened afterwards. 

Jihyo came in yelling. “Where’s Mina? Is she safe?” Mina turned around to look at Jihyo sitting in a chair with handcuffs. Jihyo noticed her too. “Mina. Baby please. You know I’m innocent. You know I would never do this to you. The whole reason I was there was because I forgot my phone, okay? I wanted to get it earlier but I really had to go to work. I went to get it and I heard you screaming. That’s why I had the knife with me. I didn’t want you scared but I keep it in my car for protection. I just wanted to keep you safe. I swear.”

Mina’s parents then walked in and glared at Jihyo, which shut her up instantly. Mina ran into her father’s arms and sobbed. All the adrenaline finally leaving her system, she finally felt how much pain her body was in. She was too tired to care about the other people in the room. She just wanted to go home so badly and forget this night ever happened. She started to walk out of the police station since she was done with everything.

Jihyo spoke up again. “Mina please. Listen to me okay? I love you. You hear me? I love you, Myoui Mina. I’m your teddy bear. Please Mina.”

That’s the last thing she heard from Jihyo before the police officers took away to sit in an isolated metal cell.

When Mina finally got home, the only thing she remembered was one moment she was walking up the stairs and the next thing she knew, she was waking up for school.

The morning actually turned out to be quite well for the most part. Mina did her usual routine. Ate her usual breakfast. Said goodbye to her parents and got in her car. Usually Jihyo would pick her up but since she’s preoccupied with other affairs, she had to take her own car.

When she did get to the school, everyone was looking at her. 

_ Fuck, did news already spread that I got attacked? This isn’t a small campus either.  _ Mina thought.

“Mina, hey.” Jeongyeon said in a gentle tone.

“Hey, why is everyone staring at me?”

“You haven’t heard?” Chaeyoung interrupted. Mina shook her head.

Everyone looked at each other as if it was a silent communication to give Mina some news.

“Will someone please just tell me? If you don’t mind, I’ve had a shitty night.”

Tzuyu gulped. “Mina...Jihyo’s dead. They found her with her throat slit in her cell.”

Mina’s face paled. Mina’s eyes kept darting around the girls face before she could only settle on running into the bathroom.

“Mina!” The girls all yelled.

Everyone’s heads turned towards her or tried avoiding her as she kept weaving and dodging everyone in the halls. She needed to get to a bathroom quickly. She needs to clear her head. She knows which bathroom is always vacated. At least there, she can be alone with her own thoughts.

Mina got to the empty bathroom and threw her bag in the corner. She walked towards a sink and white knuckled it. She picked up her head and saw her own reflection.

_ God I look like shit.  _ Mina chuckled darkly to herself. 

_ Feel something, you bitch. She was your girlfriend. You loved her. You know you did. Feel something other than anger at yourself. This isn’t about you. This is about Jihyo and her death. She was innocent. I put an innocent person in jail. I killed her. Holy shit I killed her. She’s dead because of me. If I wasn’t such a dumbass, she would’ve been alive. She actually was trying to protect me with that knife.  _

Mina heard a squeak coming from one of the bathroom stalls. That’s weird. Nobody is usually in here. 

“Hello? Is anybody in here?” Mina ducked her head and soon noticed how a bulky pair of boots thudded against the ground.

Mina’s breath hitched as it echoed all over the bathroom. Soon she heard the door creak open and there stood someone who wore the ghost face mask.

_ Fuck this. I'm not running anymore. I’m going to fight for my life. _

As soon as Mina saw the assailant run up towards her, she threw her right fist but faked it well enough to land an uppercut.

The attacker was punched hard enough that the hit threw him backwards. Mina wasn’t done with him though. For extra measure, she kicked his head to make sure he was rendered a bit dizzy. This was just too much fun for Mina, she kicked him with all her power in between his legs.

The attacker let out a loud groan after that. “Please. Stop. It was just a prank. Stop it, please.”

_ Huh? _

Mina grabbed the underside of the mask and threw it off only to reveal the school prankster Taeyong.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Taeyong? Do you think this is funny, you fucking shit stain?” Mina grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to make him look at her with eye contact. You’re lucky I’m not actually the ghost face killer. Otherwise you’d sure be dead by now. If I had the chance, I would make sure you’re hung above the football field so everyone can finally see you dead. Nobody even likes you Taeyong. Go be a dick anywhere else. If you do that again, I’ll make sure you never have any children.”

By the end of her rant, Taeyong was looking at her as though she grew two heads. “Do you hear me?!” Taeyong nodded his head. 

“Then what the fuck are you still doing here?” As soon as Mina let him go, he bolted out the bathroom. Now Mina was again left alone to her own thoughts.

_ What the fuck was I saying? I wouldn’t actually kill him. I’m not like that. I could never do that. That’s awful. _

Mina’s mind ran a mile a minute but luckily the school bell rang loud enough to get her out of her own thoughts.

_ Okay Mina, class is starting soon. Just get through the day and you’ll be fine. _

Despite the constant stares given in Mina’s direction, everything else in the day went well. All she had to do now was go home. She was almost to her car before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mina’s flight or fight response was so close to kicking in but Sana’s sweet voice filtered through.

“Minari listen. I’m having a party tonight. I don’t know if you wanted to come or not but the invitation is still up there, okay? I know after everything that happened you may not want to show up but maybe it’d be a nice way to relax. I can take care of you at the party if you want!” Sana explained.

The girls showed up right beside Sana. 

“Sana don’t you think it’s a bit off that, oh I don’t know, that you’re having a party when there’s a serial killer spree?” Nayeon questioned.

“Well yes but think of this in Jihyo’s honor! We all need to wind down anyway. C’mon who’s with me?!” Sana shouted.

Mina quietly raised her hand. “Fuck yeah. Let’s go Mina. See guys? Even the chick who got slashed last night wants to go.”

“Sana. Jesus you can’t say that.” Jeongyeon said.

Mina spoke up. “Actually it’s okay. It keeps my head up a little to know that you guys are still comfortable enough around me to joke.”

Sana’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. “Well I can’t speak for everyone but just know Mina that I’ll always be your friend no matter what.”

All girls shouted their agreements and that comforted Mina. “Anyway, so I’ll meet all of you at my house. Party starts at 7. Don’t be late! C’mon Mina. I shall escort you to the car m’lady.”

“Oh why thank you kind stranger however shall I repay you?” Mina joked.

“Hm I do believe you be your best self at my party is a great exchange yes?”

“Well of course. Let me dress up in my best….” Mina trailed off as soon as she saw her car.

To say her car looked like a massacre was an understatement. Her tires were beyond commission. There were slashes all over it that left the tires with no air at all. There was blood smeared all over the car. She wasn’t sure if it was actual blood or fake blood but judging by the faint metallic smell, she could only hope she was wrong. The worst part was the dummy in her front seat. It’s hair was bright red just like her Jihyo. In its fake body was a knife standing out. Dried blood was all over its neck where the knife slashed its throat open. On it read something almost made bile come up Mina’s throat. 

**You killed Jihyo.**

_ Oh god. It’s Jihyo. Is that her blood too? _

The police in town got there a little too late. By the time they arrived, Mina had analyzed everything in her car. The officers tried pulling her away but she was simply stuck to the ground. Eventually, they had no choice but to pick her up and take her over to an ambulance to check for shock. After they confirmed that Mina was okay, just a tiny bit out of it, they asked her a couple of questions to see if they could identify anything. Nothing came of Mina’s POV but maybe any evidence on the car could tell them something. Mina could only stare at the car as it was towed away. 

After a couple of minutes of chatter in between the officers near Sana and Mina and the others on scene trying to get the crowd surrounding them diffused, the sheriff in town finally stepped up and spoke with a megaphone. “After everything that has happened these past couple of days, there has been a decision. We, the police, have decided that effective immediately, there will be an area wide curfew set from now on. Citizens of this town are advised to get home by 6PM and lock your doors. Be extra safe from now on until we can successfully identify the culprit behind this scene. Thank you for understanding.”

Sana startled Mina by coming up and whispering in her ear. “Woah sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you there.”

Mina moved her hand away from her chest and chuckled a bit. “Don’t worry about it. Think of it as the jumpstart I needed to get back up. What were you going to say?”

“So! I know the sheriff might’ve said curfew and all but… the party is still on… I gotta go text the whole student body about it. You don’t have to come anymore Mina. Stay safe.”

“Sana!” Mina grabbed Sana’s arm before she could run off. “Are you fucking crazy dude? Two people were murdered these past two days Sana! What if something bad happens there?”

“Don’t worry about it, Mina. I’ll take care of it.”

Mina sighed. “Can you pick me up before the party? Seeing as how my car is you know…”

Sana gave her a funny look. “Mina are you sure? You really don’t have to show up. I rather you be comfortable than show up to a party you’re scared to be at.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Sana. It’s not like you can take care of yourself anyway. All you know how to do is sleep with girls. Pick me up at 6!”

“Yeah well! Me sleeping with girls has gotten me connections all over, Mina!” Sana sent a flying kiss Mina’s way. “You’re just scared I’ll use my feminine wiles on you!”

Mina caught the imaginary kiss and placed it on her heart.

“See you at 6, baby!” Sana shouted and then proceeded to walk away.

Mina chuckled.

_ Wait, how am I supposed to go get home? _

“Sana wait up.”

After managing to catch Sana right as she was about to leave the parking lot, Mina was just relaxing in her house until Sana came to pick her up. Of course, the girls were talking to each other in their group chat. Sending memes and pictures of their outfits to the group chat as if they weren’t preparing themselves for a death trap. Everyone asking if anyone needed a ride or a designated driver. It was already known that Sana is picking up Mina before the party starts. Of course Dahyun and Chaeyoung were riding with each other. As were Jeongyeon and Tzuyu. Momo and Nayeon would be riding separately in case anything happens with the girls and they need extra cars.

Mina, knowing the curfew was happening pretty soon, had to sneak out from her parents. Of course she didn’t want to do it but she knows that her parents are going to refuse to let her out. 

Speaking of sneaking out, Mina saw her phone light up with a notification from Sana saying she’s outside. 

_ Alright let’s do this. One foot out, then the other and finally I’ll be home-free. Now, this wouldn’t be such a problem if it wasn’t a two story drop. _

_ Oh well fuck it.  _ Mina jumped off and landed on her back. 

“Fuck.” Mina shouted quietly with a strain. “I have got to stop doing that.”

Mina theatrically sneaked across her lawn and got into Sana’s car in a rush.

“Wow, going somewhere important hot shot?”

“Yeah. Your mom’s home right?”

“Woooow low blow. Besides you know my parents are always gone. I always get that big ass house to myself.” Sana chuckled sadly. “You see, having neglectful parents combined with being an only child is an illness all on its own. Common symptoms include, but not limited to, constantly sleeping with girls, throwing parties to make up for the loneliness, and constant flirting as a way to gain relationships with others! If suffering from multiple symptoms, see a doctor.”

Mina didn’t know how to comfort Sana so she only grabbed Sana’s hand off the center console and tried squeezing it to show her a bit of reassurance. 

“Thanks Mina. Anyway, we’re here. Stop being such a sappy bitch. Let’s go prep.”

After three pre-party shots to loosen those inhibitions, Mina and Sana were all set to kick off the party. Just had to wait for everyone to get here. The two were just lying down next to each other on a couch.

“You know, Mina.” Sana giggled. “You’re single now. I’m single. We’re at a party. I’m just saying, anything could happen. You know what I’m insinuating.”

“Alright playboy, in your dreams.” Mina kissed Sana’s cheek.

“I’m sorry this is happening by the way.” Sana confessed. “I know it’s a dumb idea to start a party when there’s a whole killing spree happening but I didn’t know how else to cope. Two people died. One was a close friend of mine. The other was, you guessed it, someone I slept with! You got attacked and I don’t know how to help you. I’m afraid everyone will die. Maybe, the killer is among us but at least there’s strength in numbers you know? I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. Perhaps it’s the amount of alcohol I have in my system after a while of not drinking. Fuck it I guess.” 

Sana looked into Mina’s eyes. “Mina. If I die tonight, I need to tell you. I really do like you, like a lot. It’s weird. It feels like I’m on speed every time I look at you. Sorry for the bad comparison but you know what I mean. That’s what I feel for you Mina. I’m sorry it took so long for me to say and for me to use this fucked up situation but hey, in the words of those cliche ass people, you only live once! Anyway, I’m gonna go take one more shot, the party is starting in a couple of minutes. Go get comfortable.” Sana stood up and speed walked right into the kitchen.

_ What the fuck just happened there? Sana likes me? Like likes me?!  _

Saved by the doorbell, Mina went outside to get some fresh air. Or at least tried to. Mina was intercepted by an arm that obscured her vision. 

“Who the-”

“Geez chill Mina. We just need to gather the girls in the corridor for a minute to set plans in case anything happens.” Nayeon explained

“Can you guys do that without me? I want to be left alone.”

“Afraid not, partner. Don’t worry though. This party will end soon anyway.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Mina questioned as she was being led into the hallway. 

“Don’t worry about it. C’mon.”

After meeting with the majority of the girls, they were all questioning where the hell Dahyun and Chaeyoung were at.

“Eh don’t be surprised. You know how Chaeyoung is picky with her outfits. Poor Dahyun is probably consoling her and begging her to just choose an outfit.”

Tzuyu butted in. “That could be true but Chaeyoung was dead set on the outfit she sent in the group chat.”

Quiet agreements were murmured. “True. If they don’t come in 30 minutes, we can call them or something.” Momo said.

After all agreeing on their plans for the night and procedures in case an emergency happened, the party was set for them.

Nayeon went to play pool in the lounge. Momo went to do a keg stand with her other jock buddies and after she was done, went inside the lounge with Nayeon. Jeongyeon was playing games with some random strangers and cursing them out when she won every game. Tzuyu was just hanging out in the corner analyzing everyone. Mina wasn’t sure where Sana was until she saw her going upstairs with a random girl. After that, Mina went to go outside the backyard. She couldn’t deal with everyone. Sure they knew her, but she didn’t know them. It was suffocating.

_ Why the fuck did Sana confess if she’s just going to fuck another girl? It just doesn’t make any sense. She opened up to me and yet turned around. Ugh, why is she so confusing? I shouldn’t even be thinking about her right now. It hasn’t even been two days that Jihyo has been dead. _

Mina opened the front door and sat down on the steps. She put her head in her hands and just groaned loudly. Mina picked up her head, took a deep breath, exhaled and moved her head to the side. That’s when she noticed the car located in between a small alley that wouldn’t be noticed unless you really looked.

_ That’s Dahyun’s car? What the hell are they doing here so late? Or for that matter, in that alley. Oh. I swear to god. If I stumble upon those two in the act, I’m going to scream. _

She approached the car and covered her eyes. “If I see you two nude or anything like that, I’m making sure the girls never let you live it down. C’mon. You two are late anyway. Get out of the car.” When Mina got no response, she looked into the window. Mina stumbled and fell to the ground.

In the car were Dahyun and Chaeyoung. Or rather, their bodies. There was definitely no sign of life left in them. Knives were protruding out of their chest. Both knives were stabbed into their hearts. The blood looked quite fresh actually. Some of it was still dripping out of their bodies. Even the tears still looked wet. This was quite recent. Too recent.

Mina let out a sob when she saw that the two lovers were holding hands. She can only imagine that despite death knocking on their door they wanted to hold each other last time.

_ Those poor girls. They’ve done nothing but be kind to everyone. That bastard. He’s in there with my friends. I need to save the rest of them. _

Mina wanted to run into the party to go and warn everyone but her feet stayed planted on the ground. She couldn’t stop looking at their bodies even if she wanted to. Despite what she was feeling emotionally, she was still in awe of how this even happened. She went so far to touch the blood with her whole palm and brought it to her face in eye level to examine it.

Eventually Mina was able to snap out of it. When she did, she brought her hand to her face on accident and touched it because she was so stressed from everything. Mina only freaked out more when she remembered what was on her hand. She had to go now.

Mina picked herself off the ground, almost tripped herself from the momentum and bolted straight towards Sana’s house.

She barreled into the front door and screamed bloody murder. “The killer’s in here. I don’t know where but everybody needs to leave right now if they want to be safe. Leave while you can please.” Almost no one believed her until they all saw the blood and instantly knew that she wasn’t kidding. Mina barely dodged the crowd of college students running outside the front door trying to escape. 

Now, Mina had one last task to finish and then she’d be home free. She needed to find her friends fast.

Now she needs to recall where she last saw her friends. 

_ Jeongyeon was playing games in the game room. Tzuyu was near there just staring at everyone, like she usually does. Momo and Nayeon were in the lounge. Sana was… yeah she was upstairs. Alright let’s do this. _

Mina decided to go upstairs first since she can clear out Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, and Sana. Each step she took up the stairs only made her heart sink deeper. Was it just her or were the stairs always this long? 

She reached the first door, which was the gaming room. She looked around the hallway first and noticed no Tzuyu.

_ There is no body to be seen though. I have to look for her elsewhere then. _

Mina braved herself and opened the door. Mina let out a loud sigh when she saw nobody was in there nor were there any bodies to be seen.

_ Alright Jeongyeon could be safe. Next up, Sana…. _

She ran to the third door in the hallway. 

_Alright Mina, you haven’t seen any other bodies up here. Sana won’t be dead. Maybe she evacuated as soon as she heard me yell. She’s okay._ _Let’s just get this over with._

Mina knew she had to open the door so she swung it open. 

She dropped to her knees as soon as she saw her beloved friend. Multiple stab wounds to her chest and stomach. Eyes open wide in fear and pain. Hand placed above a stab wound to try and stop the bleeding but failed to do so. “No...please...not you. We were supposed to talk after this party….”

She walked up to her body and caressed her cheek. “I’m so sorry Sana. Maybe one day we can be together in a new life.” Mina crouched down and kissed Sana’s cheek that was dirty with her own blood. “I promise.” Out of respect for Sana, Mina grabbed a blanket and put it over Sana’s dead body.

Mina swallowed the bile that was threatening to come up. She knew that there was a huge possibility that the next body she stumbles upon will be dead. She had to go check though. One more room. If nobody is there, they left the house already.

Mina took two steps each down the stairs. She had to do this fast.

Mina was at the door of the lounge. One step into the room and she knew already.

_ Why the fuck do I have to go through this shit? This should only happen in a fucking horror movie. Not my actual life. Let’s just go see who fucking died. _

Mina let out a guttural scream. The body she found was Momo. While she may have already seen multiple bodies, this one was the most awful. 

Momo was impaled with a pool cue. Her body couldn’t even be moved because it was stuck to the pool table. Blood was found everywhere in the room. It was splattered across the walls and floors. A huge puddle was on the table. Momo’s face was just stuck screaming for good. Nayeon was nowhere to be found. Maybe she tried escaping the killer and managed to succeed.

Mina couldn’t stand being in the room anymore. The smell, the body, and the thought that everybody she cares for her could all be dead. She just had to make sure Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, and Nayeon were okay. There was nothing she could do for Momo anymore. 

_ I need to get out of this house. Either everyone is dead, some of them made it out, or I could be next. _

Mina ran out the lounge, entered the corridor and collided with a body. Both of them screamed. “Oh Mina, thank god.”

Mina collected her bearings and noticed it was Tzuyu. “Jesus Tzu are you okay?”

Tzuyu grabbed her shoulders with a force Mina wasn’t aware she possessed. “I need you to listen to me, Mina. We need to leave right now. She’s out there right now. If we don’t leave right now, we’re fucked.”

Nayeon came running into the house with a stab wound. “Mina, get away from her. She fucking stabbed me. She’s the killer. Please.”

“No! Mina I swear it’s not me. She did that to herself. She killed Jeongyeon in front of me. Why would I kill my own girlfriend?!”

“Get away from her. She’s not who she claims to be. You killed my girlfriend, you bitch. How could I stab myself? I can’t do that on my own.”

Mina’s head was reeling at the argument Tzuyu and Nayeon were having, that she tried stepping away. That was proven futile when Tzuyu lunged towards her. “No! Mina, please. Don’t leave me here with her. I don’t want to die. Please I’m too scared.”

Nayeon let out a sigh. Mina noticed her posture change immediately and saw her reach for something behind her back. “Nayeon what the fuck are you doing?”

Nayeon grabbed the gun that was strapped in her skirt’s waistband. “Something I’ve been dying to do for a minute now.” Nayeon aimed for Tzuyu’s knee and shot.

“Fuck!” Tzuyu shouted. “I tried telling you, Mina.”

“Sorry, Tzu. You were being way too fucking annoying.”

“Why the fuck would you do this, Nayeon? What was the fucking reason?!” Mina shouted.

“Geez calm down. I’m sure you know I was behind Lee Sunmi’s murder. She actually deserved that for all the shit she did to everyone. Everyone else though, well they didn’t deserve obviously but it felt too good to just kill. Sorry I killed your girlfriend by the way. Sure I could’ve kept killing random people but the thrill you get when you kill someone you actually know, the rush you get, that is what makes this so much fun. We all know I’m a huge fan of classic horror movies. Slashers, you can say. So let’s imagine slashers but tada! Real life. I’m the Billy Loomis or Michael Myers of this show. Of course, I had no actual motive. I just wanted to do it because I can and it gives me such a rush! To be quite fair, I didn’t know if I wanted to go through with a slasher-esque type murder spree but there was a certain element that I was dying to have. Can you guess what that is, Mina?”

Mina shook her head with tears streaming down her face. “The final girl! Don’t you get it, Mina! You’re the final girl here. Everyone is dead or at least soon to be dead. I still need to take care of Tzuyu here. You’re the Sidney Prescott of this story! The Laurie Strode! Ignoring the sequels of both of those movies... You’re my final girl! Although there is one thing in this story that the movies don’t have. The final girl is a killer.”

Mina looked at her as though she was crazy. “What the fuck are you talking about, Im? I haven’t killed anyone.”

“No of course not. At least, not yet. I was there for the bathroom mishap. You know which one I'm talking about. Honestly, that little shit did deserve the way you talked to him. I saw it in your eyes, Mina. The way you wanted to see him die. The way you saw yourself in the mirror that same day too, I saw what was going on in your eyes. The self hatred of being like this. Questioning why you keep thinking these sick thoughts. Trust me, I thought the same way until the death of Lee Sunmi. That liberated me. I’ll admit Mina, nobody was supposed to survive this whole thing. I attacked you for the main purpose of you being dead. Of course I failed that. Has anybody ever told you how agile you are? I mean jesus Mina. Give me a break. I felt those kicks for a while. You jumped out the window and I was going to chase you but then Jihyo came up and I saw that knife, instantly knew you would accuse her. That was one thing solved. That made my job way easier. Then the bathroom mishap happened. That’s when my final girl came in.”

Tzuyu spoke up. “Why the fuck did you have to do it? What the fuck even started this shit? You’re nothing but a monster who killed her closest friends. Even her girlfriend.”

Nayeon raised up her gun and shot Tzuyu in the shoulder. “Jesus, what ever happened to you being so quiet? Just shut up. I’m monologuing.”

“To answer your question though, Tzu Tzu, Momo actually wasn’t supposed to be a casualty. I really did care for her more than I did for anyone in here. Love is a strong word, so I won’t say love, but she really was someone I cared for. I forgot what I was doing for a second and I let myself have fun with Momo but then she felt the gun in my jeans and knew what I really was. Her death was messy to say the least. I didn’t want her to die by my gun but I didn’t exactly have a knife on me. I got creative and impaled her with the pool cue. I must admit, impaling a whole human body with a stick alone is one hell of a heat. I just saw an opportunity in Sana when she was done with her catch for the night. She was alone, so I chatted her up for a bit until she turned around and I stabbed the shit out of her. I got carried away with the stabs. Dahyun and Chaeyoung gave me a ride here. I couldn’t say in the group chat obviously otherwise you guys would suspect me when they wouldn’t show up. I messaged Dahyun and from there, I got in their car. When we were almost there, I just stabbed them in the heart. Despite the monster I am, I knew I couldn’t separate them. They love each other too much. That’s why they died together. They were even holding hands as they were bleeding out. It was too sappy for me so I just left them in that alley. Jihyo was fun. Sneaking around that police station was too easy. Those cops are too stupid to do their jobs correctly. One quick slice on Jihyo’s neck and boom she was dead. Easy to get out too. Jeongyeon was quick to catch since she was running away with the crowd. Poor thing got separated from her pack. Easy kill. One stab to the heart, and she was dead instantly. Don’t worry Tzuyu it was painless. At least you can die knowing your girlfriend died painlessly.”

“Speaking of Dying!” Nayeon turned in the direction of Mina. “Now there’s two options here Mina. Option one, I kill you and Tzuyu. I become the sole survivor of this massacre. Trust me, you’d be surprised how easy it is to get away with this. Or! Option two. My favorite option! Like I said Mina. You and I, both the same. If you don’t want to die, then you’ll come with me. You shoot Tzuyu here, right in between the eyes. Once you do it, you and I become the survivors of this story.” Nayeon advanced towards Mina and brought the gun underneath Mina’s head. “If you choose option two and trust me we will get away with this, if you somehow rat me out, I will gut you and every member of your family. Got it? I know you’ll choose the right option Mina. I know what you’re dying to do. Here. Do what you need to do.” Nayeon pushed the gun into Mina’s hand.

Mina gulped. She knew the right option was to shoot Nayeon and help Tzuyu and call the cops. The cops were probably already called by someone who ran away. The option she did want to choose though, that option was too tempting in her head. That option was swirling around her head, as though it was some devil holding her head and whispering nothing but sweet temptations.

Mina walked towards Tzuyu’s prone form. “Mina please. Don’t listen to her. You’re not a monster like her. She’s lying to you. She’ll kill you too. You can’t trust her. Please. Don’t kill me. Please. I’m scared to die, Mina. I don’t want to die.”

“God just shut her up already. She’s too pathetic even in her last moments.”

Mina raised up the gun towards Tzuyu’s forehead. She looked into Tzuyu’s eyes and saw the utter fear, betrayal, and desperation in her eyes. “Don’t worry Tzuyu. It’ll be over before you know it.” Mina brought her other hand up to get Tzuyu’s hair out of her face and planted a kiss.

Mina pressed on the trigger.

There were two things heard in that house that night. One was a deafening gunshot. The other was a body thudding on the floor.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me at @WereLow on Twitter!


End file.
